The Life of Pan and Trunks
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Pan and Trunks have the perfect life. With their three kids but there is something troubling Pan. What could it be? (One-shot and TxP. I really wanted to write about Pan and Trunks' kids.)


Welcome to my newest one shot, The Life of Pan and Trunks.

* * *

**Su****mmary:** Pan and Trunks have the perfect life. With their three kids but there is something troubling Pan. What could it be? (One-shot and TxP. I really wanted to write about Pan and Trunks' kids.)

* * *

**Rating: **T because of Pan giving birth. (It may not be the best rating for this story but better safe than sorry)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT at all. I only own the plot, Trunks and Pan's kids, and Bulla and Goten's kids.

* * *

**Ages:**

**Pan: **33

**Trunks: **35

**Mizu (Means Water in Japanese): **9

**Yami (Means darkness in Japanese): **7

**Corset (Means female under garment): **5

**Mei (Means Youngest of sisters and plum in Japanese): **New Born

**Bulla: **34

**Goten: **34

**Twins Daikon and Boxer (Daikon means radish): **8

The rest of the ages you can make up since I am lazy to write them all. Plus I know these ages (Pan, Trunks, Bulla, and Goten's ages) aren't correct but this is my story. Most of my stories are AU's anyways just because of the age difference.

* * *

**Note: **1.)I admit, not my best work. But I still like it.

2.) I know I said Raven and Blue was my main focus but I wouldn't be able to update it this week because of school. The reason why this is going up because I had this in my files for a while while I didn't even start the next chapter of Raven and Blue. I just want to have something my readers could read. (Note this story is older than 'The Runaway'. So I'm sorry if there are errors or anything.)

3.) This focuses on the married couple Pan and Trunks and their children. But couples like Bulla and Goten are mentioned.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

A seven year old boy with black hair and blue eyes ran around in his back yard wearing an old Turtle School uniform, a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. He was being chase by a girl who was five years old with lavender hair and blue eyes. The girl giggled as she chased around the older boy. She got a burst of speed and tackled him.

"Ha! I got you Yami!" The little girl exclaimed happily, her tail wagging happily. These two children were Saiyans. The older boy laughed. From inside, Pan was laughing as she finished the dishes.

"You know Mizu, you don't have to read or study. You can go outside and play with your little siblings." Pan told the boy at the kitchen table, focused on a book. He had blue hair and glasses covering his blue eyes and he was nine years old. The blue haired boy was the oldest son of Trunks and Pan. Pan and Trunks thought their children should keep their tails the moon once again blown up…Like that doesn't happen a lot with the Z Fighters around.

"No it's fine, this book is interesting." Mizu mumbled as his eyes scanned the pages in his book.

"Oh Mizu, don't you want to spend time with Yami and Corset?" Pan asked. She walked over to the table to peer over Mizu's shoulder to see what he was reading. It was just some kind of mystery novel.

"Well I do mom but this book is interesting." Mizu responded. Pan rolled her eyes and grabbed the book Mizu was reading.

"No Mom, my book!" Mizu whined. He turned around to look at the woman who toke his book, his tail flicking in irritation around his waist. Mizu who was forced to train with Vegeta one day and Yami learned from Vegeta to keep their tails around their waists so no one get ahold of their weakness. However, since Corset didn't train and only knew basic Ki Blast, she was never learned to have her tail around her waist. And she didn't like it wrapped around her waist anyways.

"Five minutes. That is all I ask. Go outside with your little siblings for five minutes." Pan said as she closed her eldest son's book. Mizu groaned.

"Fine Mom, I'll go outside and play with Yami and Corset." He sighed. Mizu got up from the table.

"Five minutes won't kill you Mizu." Pan teased as she ruffled Mizu's blue hair that he got from his grandmother, Bulma.

"Yes it will. I was just as the part where the murder would be revealed." Mizu argued.

"Your family is more important than some book. Go out and play with your siblings." Pan laughed a bit as she opened the sliding door that leads to the back yard.

"Alright Mom," Mizu sighed as he walked outside. Yami, the second child of Pan and Trunks, and Corset, the third child and the only daughter of Pan and Trunks, both happily greeted Mizu. It was a rare chance to have Mizu out of the house and without a book. Mizu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and waved to his two hyper little siblings. He explained to Corset and Yami that their mother was making him be outside. The other two nodded, understanding. The three were different that was sure. Mizu loved reading and studying, Yami loved fighting and training, and the youngest Corset loved fashion and clothes. They may have been different but they all loved each other.

"Let's play tag!" Corset exclaimed. She tapped Mizu. "You're it!" Corset ran away from Mizu to avoided being it. Yami laughed and followed his little sister's lead and ran away from Mizu. Mizu sighed but smiled and chased after his two siblings. Pan smiled as she watched her children run around playing. She was leaning against the house, making sure her kids would remain safe. Even though they all had Saiyan blood and Ki powers, Pan couldn't help but to worry and make sure they are okay. To Pan, life was perfect. She had a loving husband, three wonderful children, and doing what she loved, fighting.

_Yet, not everything is perfect. I have to break the news to Trunks. _Pan thought sadly. She smiled sensing Trunks' Ki coming.

_Looks like my husband either snuck past his secretary or actually got out earlier. _Pan thought as she saw Trunks' flying forum.

"Hey kids, look who is coming." Pan smiled. The three children stopped playing tag and saw their father flying and was about to land to greet his family.

"Dad is home!" The siblings exclaimed. All of them, even Mizu, charged up Ki Blast and launched them at Trunks.

"Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed. He kicked away Mizu's blast and Corset's blast but got hit in the stomach with Yami's Ki Blast. It was easy blocking Mizu and Corset's blast since they didn't train but Yami trained. The lavender haired man grunted and landed next to Pan.

"Is this how I get greeted when I come home from work? With three Ki Blasts?" He asked.

"Maybe," Corset giggled.

"So Trunks," Pan began. "Did you sneak away from your sectary or did you actually get out early for a change?"

"I may or may not have flown out the window when she was talking." Trunks grinned. Mizu, Yami, and Corset laughed at their father's comment while Pan sighed.

"How does your sectary put up with you?" She asked.

"The same way you put up with me." Trunks smirked and captured Pan's lips into a kiss.

"Gross!" Yami and Corset gagged. The eldest child merely rolled his eyes at his little sibling's action. Trunks pulled away from the kiss chuckling at how his youngest children were freaking out about the kiss. Pan smiled and shook her head.

"But I also got out early because we have plans." Trunks explained. Pan narrowed her eyes at Trunks.

"We do? Since when exactly and why am I just finding out about this?" She asked. Pan hated surprises, especially when she had to tell Trunks some important news. Pan wanted to know about things so she had time to get everything prepared and made sure they didn't have anything else planned. As the wife and children of Trunks Briefs, they were often busy.

"Dad is in trouble!" Yami laughed. Corset giggled too and even Mizu smirked seeing that Trunks was as good as dead.

"My mother called and she is getting the whole family together tonight at five." Trunks explained. Instead of sighing or shaking her head, Pan smiled.

"Oh that's great! We haven't seen the family together since Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Trunks asked.

"I said it's great. I am going to get ready. You all should do the same." Pan said as she walked into the house.

"Wait for me mommy!" Corset yelled. She ran after her mother hoping to show Pan her latest dress Aunt Bulla got for her. Corset was the family's angle really. Corset was a daddy's girl, had Vegeta wrapped around her finger like Bulla did with him, and loved having some girl time with Pan and Aunt Bulla. Pan smiled and offered her hand to Corset. Corset smiled and gladly accepted her mom's hand. The mother and daughter walked inside their home to Corset's room, leaving Trunks, Yami, and Mizu outside. All were a little shocked still that Pan was just not mad that Trunks made Plans behind her back. Even if it was to see her family, Pan isn't a fan of surprises.

"I can't believe your mother isn't mad about the surprise." Trunks said dumbly.

"There is a first for everything dad. Like how Great Grandpa Goku was the first Super Saiyan." Mizu stated.

"That is true Mizu." Trunks agreed. He and his sons went into their house to get ready for the family gathering.

* * *

Trunks ranged the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It may have been his parent's home but it was still rude to enter without permission. With Saiyan hearing, the family on the front porch heard shuffling from inside. The door opened to reveal Goten.

"Hiya guys," Goten greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Uncle Goten!" Mizu grinned. Goten groaned. He hated it when Pan called him uncle but having her kids call him that was making him feel even older. Mizu smirked seeing his uncle was annoyed. Goten was his uncle in two ways. Since Goten was the uncle of Pan, that made Goten Mizu's great uncle. But since Bulla, Trunks' sister, married Goten that also meant Goten was Mizu's regular uncle since Bulla was his aunt. Mizu may have been a smart kid but he had a mischievous side.

"I feel so old." Goten sighed.

"Like mommy says, that's because you are!" Corset grinned. Pan smirked because it was true. Every time Pan and her family visited Goten, he would complain about he was feeling old and Pan was reply he was since she loved messing with him even though she was a thirty-three year old woman. After grumbling to himself, Goten walked away leaving the door open so the Briefs could walk in.

"I'm going to find Boxer and Daikon." Yami said, referring to his cousins. Boxer and Daikon were Goten and Bulla's twin boys. They were eight, a year younger than Mizu and a year older than Yami. Yet, they didn't have their tails because Bulla was so over protective of her boys and were afraid they would turn into the great ape. They looked like Goten mostly with his hair and eyes but they got a little of her facial feature.

"Knowing them, they are probably finding a way to prank Goten." Trunks laughed. Both boys loved their father but they also loved pranking him.

"Yeah, and I'm going help!" Yami grinned as he ran off to find his cousins.

"And I am going to find Grandpa Gohan." Mizu told his parents.

"Alright, have fun talking." Pan smiled. Every time the family got together, Mizu went to his grandpa to talk about books since his grandpa's living room was basically library. And since Mizu loved reading, he went to Gohan for books suggestions.

"And I am going to find Aunt Bulla. Time for a fashion show," Corset squealed. Since Bulla kept a room at Capsule Cooperation, she filled it with clothes so she and Corset could have fashion shows. Bulla would dress up Corset in her old clothes and Corset loves it! Usually, everyone got suckered into being the audience so the little angel Corset could show off her cute clothes she got in the room known as the 'Fashion Room'.

"Well, it looks like I got you all to myself." Trunks smirked at Pan. Pan smirked back at her husband. Trunks was just about to plant a kiss on her lips, when Vegeta walked into the mud room and scoffed. Trunks looked away from Pan and looked at his father.

"Hey dad," Trunks waved. Bulma walked by the mud room.

"Hay is for horses Trunks." She corrected. Without another word, she walked into the living room to talk to Chi-Chi. Trunks sighed at his mother antics. Every time Trunks said hey since he was a teenager, Bulma would always correct him by saying 'Hay is for horses'. She even does that now even though Trunks was a thirty-five year old man.

"Gravity Room, now," Vegeta said simply.

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Gravity Room, now," Vegeta repeated.

"Are you kidding father? I just walked through the door and you want me to train?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. This time of peace is making you weak. And since this is a 'family gathering, you will only work out with gravity on. No Ki blast or fighting one another." Vegeta explained. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll train with you father." Trunks sighed. Vegeta said nothing and walked past the married couple to the Gravity Room. He turned to his wife who was smirking slightly. Vegeta would usually drag Pan into training but Vegeta was the only other person who knew about her secret. And Vegeta wasn't trying to be nice on Trunks because it was a family gathering, he did it because Trunks will need all the health he could get when the time came.

"That's weird he's being nicer than usual. Even when it's a family gathering, he always makes us train super hard. And why didn't he drag you into training?" Trunks asked Pan. Pan only shrugged.

"How would I know? Your father is a strange man." She lied.

"You got that right." Trunks sighed in agreement.

"You better get going before he makes it harder. You only get a few rare chances that he isn't pushing you. Good luck, you will need it." Pan told her husband. She planted a kiss on his cheek and walked into the living room to find her mother. Trunks was just about to leave to the Gravity Room but he saw Goten grumbling to himself wearing a training GI.

"My father making you train too?" Trunks asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep, one is for the time of peace is making me weak and the second reason was he will not let a weak half Saiyan stay with his daughter. So if I didn't train with my father-in-law, he would probably set up a divorce." Goten sighed.

* * *

"I still can't believe I have great grand babies!" Chi-Chi squealed as she looked at her five great grandchildren from the couch. Corset, the only girl out of the five children, was playing with dolls Bulma and Vegeta left here for her. Yami, Boxer, and Daikon were sitting at the coffee table making a plan to prank Goten. It really didn't matter since Goten was training. Mizu was sitting next to Corset reading a book and every once in a while would glance at his little brother and cousins, wondering what was their latest plan.

"Well they may be your great grand babies but they are my grandbabies. But I honestly don't think I will live long enough for great grandbabies." Bulma admitted as she toke a sip of her tea.

"Oh don't worry about it Bulma, you can always wish for youth on the dragon balls. I mean, you are the genius who made the dragon radar and brought together me and my Goku." Chi-Chi sighed happily. She had a dreamy look on her face as she remembered meeting Goku. And it was all thanks to Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes and snickered a bit. Not only because of the dream state Chi-Chi was in but also because Chi-Chi forgot the Dragon Balls were no longer on earth. She was about to snap her friend out of her dreamy faze but the door opening did it for her. The two elderly women looked towards the door. They both turned to see Trunks and Goten, looking a little weak from training but was still standing on their feet. Wow, Vegeta most have went easy on them.

"I'm guessing grandpa Vegeta made you train in the gravity room." Mizu stated. He knew the answer but was just making sure.

"Pretty much Mizu," Trunks sighed, rubbing his arm.

"But something was wrong with that old man. He went easy on us." Goten piped up.

"Vegeta going easy on you," Bulma questioned. She saw her son and son in law nod, she sighed. "He has to be up to something." And Bulma was right…He was up to something.

* * *

Pan slipped away from her mother to go out back. She spotted her husband and uncle going back into the house meaning Vegeta was still outside training. And he was since the Gravity Room still hummed when it was being used. She lowered her Ki and stalked towards it. She pressed the button and the Gravity Room door opened revealing Vegeta training with the gravity on. When he noticed Pan, he groaned and turned off the gravity. He usually wouldn't turn it off for Pan and would just tell her to bug off but he couldn't because of the little Ki that was inside of Pan's womb.

"What do you want brat?" He asked.

"Thanks for keeping the secret Vegeta." Pan told her father in law.

"It is none of my business so I didn't say anything. When do you plan on telling my brat?" Vegeta asked.

"I plan on telling him and everyone else during dinner."

"Figures," Vegeta scoffed. "How he didn't sense the Ki inside your womb is beyond me."

"Well I had three children before so I think I can do a pretty good job on hiding my unborn baby's Ki. You didn't even sense Corset's Ki."

"Meaning you are slacking brat. If I couldn't sense your previous child's Ki and I can sense the new one meaning you gotten weaker or putting let effort into it."

"Whatever." Pan shrugged. "But I just realized you called Corset child and not brat like you call Yami, Mizu, Daikon, and Boxer. Have you gotten soft Veggie?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just get out of my Gravity Room." Vegeta growled.

"Fine…Dad." Pan smirked. Vegeta only growled again. He hated it when Pan called him Veggie but he hates dad more. He pointed to the door, not wanting to hurt the unborn baby. He would get an earful from Chi-Chi, Bulla, Videl, and worse….Bulma.

"Bye, see you at dinner dad." Pan snickered as she left. Once the door shut, Vegeta launched a Ki Blast at it in rage.

* * *

_Where did Pan go? _Trunks thought, not seeing in a while or sensing his wife anywhere. He was currently stuck watching Corset's fashion show with Goten. His daughter promised a fashion show would make them feel better from it. Trunks didn't have a choice but his best friend did. When Goten tried sneaking away, Bulla made it very clear that he was going to stay and watch the family angel. They were in the 'fashion room' watching Corset show off her outfits while Bulla instructed her.

"Show it off Corset!" The blue haired woman encouraged. Corset was smiling and showing off the purple dress. She spun around happily to see her uncle and father clapping on the couch. She giggled a bit seeing her mom appear behind the lavender hair man with Instant Transmission. Bulla saw this two but only continue smiling, wondering what Pan was up to.

"What's up?" Pan asked casually. Goten screamed and jumped, not sensing his niece. Trunks jumped too, not expecting his wife to appear behind him.

"Where did you come from Pan?" Goten asked.

"I used IT." Pan explained.

"IT," Corset tilted her head.

"Instant Transmission," Trunks explained.

"But come on, dinner is almost ready. Corset, get back into the outfit you came in so you don't get that dress dirty." Pan instructed.

"Alright mommy," Corset smiled.

"Alright let's go boys." Bulla stated.

* * *

Everyone was half way done with dinner when Pan received a glare from her father in law, it was unnoticed by all expect Trunks. Pan glared back.

_What is going on? _Trunks thought.

"Brat, talk," Vegeta demanded. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"What brat Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a sigh. He called about all the kids brats, expect Bulla and Corset. Even though Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Trunks weren't kids anymore they were still Vegeta's brats.

"Kakarot's first brat's brat," Vegeta explained.

"You mean our mother Vegeta?" Mizu asked. Vegeta nodded. Everyone turned to Pan, who sighed in annoyance.

"Well then, I was going to wait until dinner was over but it looks like Vegeta decided otherwise." Pan sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Corset asked.

"Well everyone, I'm pregnant again." Pan declared. She raised her Ki a bit so the people who could sense Ki's could fell the baby's Ki. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulla of course squealed, like when they learned Pan was pregnant with Mizu and when Bulla was pregnant with the twins. Goten laughed whispering to Trunks how the lavender haired man and Pan were at it like bunnies and that earned Goten a whack upside the head from Bulla. Gohan smiled and sighed at how his daughter was going to put up with four kids while Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

Trunks just paled, remembering his previous experiences with Pan in labor. He nearly got his hand ripped off from his wife in pain. And that woman said some very colorful words that day that the whole hospital could hear. Pan got that from Videl. But since Pan had that _lovely _trait, none of the kids were allowed in the hospital

"Time for hell for Trunks," Goten laughed.

"Goten Son!" Pan and Bulla yelled, not wanting the word 'hell' said in front of their kids. Goten paled getting ready for Ki Blasts to come his way. Trunks smirked as his children including Goten's children laughed.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

Everyone winced hearing Pan yelling throughout the hospital.

"YOU ARE DEAD TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" She screeched. This time due to Pan's demanding nature; she wanted her children there for the birth of their new sibling. Pan promised she would keep her vocabulary less colorful but couldn't promise she could go through it without screaming.

"Grandma Chi?" Corset asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked her great granddaughter.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked.

"Of course she is. Your woman is a very strong woman." Chi-Chi answered with a smile.

"Well is dad going to be okay?" Yami asked.

"That I cannot promise," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Mom, did you scream at dad when we were born?" Daikon asked.

"Very much, I was worse than your aunt Pan." Bulla chuckled.

"Yeah and then your grandpa Vegeta was so close to strangling me for causing your mother so much pain." Goten sighed.

"Well about that Goten…" Bulla twiddled with her fingers, making everyone look at her. "I'm pregnant again." She admitted sheepishly. Goten gulped, receiving a death glare from Vegeta. Once again, Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi squealed. Gohan clapped, smirking a little at his scared little brother.

"Awesome, we get a little brother or sister!" Boxer exclaimed.

"And I might not be around for that." Goten gulped.

"Daddy, leave my husband alone." Bulla sighed. Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hey…" Mizu stated.

"What is it Mizu?" Gohan asked.

"It's been quiet for a long time…" He explained. Everyone was quiet…Listening. Mizu was right. Pan hasn't screamed in a while.

"Oh no, is something wrong with my daughter?" Videl panicked.

"Don't worry Videl, Pan is a Saiyan and she already had three kids." Gohan motioned towards their grandchildren. Then, Trunks came out into the waiting room with his broken hand wrapped in gauze.

"She broke my hand this time." He sighed.

"Daddy, Aunt Bulla is pregnant!" Corset cheered.

"And you say we were at it like bunnies Goten." Trunks smirked. That cause Vegeta to growl and glare at Goten again.

"How is my grandbaby?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well besides from breaking my hand and being very tired, she is fine. Come on you can check on her and our new addition." Trunks smiled. He lead his family two Pan's room. Pan was lying sitting up straight holding a baby wrapped in a pink bundle. She smiled seeing her family.

"Hey everyone, kids come say hi to your new little sister." She stated. The three current children of Pan and Trunks went to their mother's bed side to see the baby girl with black hair and onyx eyes.

"I have a new baby sister!" Corset squealed.

"Awesome." Yami smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Mizu smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Daikon asked, looking at his new little cousin.

"Well we decided to name her Mei." Trunks stated. Soon, everyone was getting a chance to hold baby Mei. While everyone was busy cooing over Mei, Pan grabbed Trunks' non-broken hand. He looked at her curiously.

"Sorry for breaking your hand." She smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm a Saiyan, it will heal." Trunks gave his wife a reassuring smile.

"But Trunks…" Pan said seriously.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"No more children." Pan glared. Trunks gulped nervously and nodded.

"Deal,"

"But I love you and our wonderful children." Pan smiled.

"Me too," Trunks smiled. He sat down on the bed with Pan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching his family taking turns holding Mei Briefs. He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

There will be a story like this where Bulla gives birth to the new child in the future most likely after Raven and Blue.


End file.
